metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Bosses
Bosses are enemies that always appear at the end of a mission. The player is forced to eliminate it in order to advance through the game. Bosses are always hard to kill and are mostly supported by other basic troops. This is a list of bosses found in the Metal Slug game series. ''Metal Slug'' Mission 1 *'Tetsuyuki' (Improvised fortification constructed from a crashed Type 770 Takatsu-class aerial gunboat/bomber) Mission 2 *Mini-Bata (Self-propelled railway gun; mini-boss) *'Hairbuster Riberts' (Prototype rebellion Heavy Bomber controlled by Donald Morden) Mission 3 *Allen O'Neil (Immortal elite soldier from the Rebel Army; mini-boss) *'Tani Oh' (Giant self-propelled artillery armed with andro cannons) Mission 4 *'Shoe & Karn' (Cooperative mission tanks designed to cover each other's backs, acting in tandem) Mission 5 *'Iron Nokana' (Multi-role combat vehicle designed primarily to hold up large troop movements) Final Mission *'Hi-Do' (Second generation attack helicopter built specifically for Donald Morden) ''Metal Slug 2'' Mission 1 *Mosque Artillery (Three vigilance towers; mini-boss) *'The Keesi II' (VTOL heavy bomber, a combined bomber and troop transport) Mission 2 *'Aeshi Nero' (Giant subterranean excavator, basically a huge robot snake with a hypercharged andro cannon in its mouth) Mission 3 *'Dragon Nosuke' (Platformed urban tank used to defend vulnerable trains with a variety of weaponry) Mission 4 *'Big Shiee' ("Amphibious vehicle of destruction", basically a naval battleship on tracks) Mission 5 *'Hozmi' (Covert operation submarine built by the rebels using supplied Martian technology) Final Mission *Allen O'Neil (mini-boss) *Dai-Manji (UFO armed with energy bombs and an electric beam projector; sub-boss) *'Rugname' (Martian mothership which has an underside port for a Dai-Manji to dock onto, hypercharging it's electric beam into a lethal laser) ''Metal Slug X'' The bosses of Metal Slug X are mostly the same as Metal Slug 2, but with some changes Mission 1 *'Iron Nokana MK II' (Multi-role combat vehicle designed primarily to hold up large troop movements) Mission 3 *The Keesi (VTOL heavy bomber, a combined bomber and troop transport; mini-boss) ''Metal Slug 3 '''Mission 1' * Twin Ohumein-Conga (only in the underwater route, these brown variants possess heavy armor and shoot acid-bubbles that float upwards; mini-boss) *'Huge Hermit' (Giant hermit crab whose current shell used to be a large tank) Mission 2 *Monoeyes (Six alien guardians; sub-boss) *'Monoeye UFO' (Alien artifact used by the Martians for a first strike, which defends itself by starting off a zombie plague among people near it) Mission 3 *'Jupiter King' (Giant nuclear-powered robot which defends the rebels' underwater weapons factory) Mission 4 *'Sol Dae Rokker' (Japanese sun god's instrument that guards the ruins) Final Mission *Hairbuster Riberts (The same aircraft from the first game but controlled by Allen O'Neil; mini-boss) *Hi-Do (The same attack helicopter from the first game but controlled by a Mars Person in disguise; mini-boss) *Rugname (Martian mothership: the player fights three Dai-Manjis beforehand; mini-boss) *Fake Rootmars (A caricature of Rootmars connected to the Rugname; mini-boss) *'Rootmars' (Leader of the Mars People, who looks like a huge martian head with an exposed brain) ''Metal Slug 4 '''Mission 1' *'Brave Guerrier' (Amadeus blimp "Brave Guerrier") Mission 2 *'Toschka Dalanue' (Pillbox tower "Toschka Dalanue" controlled by Allen O'Neil) Mission 3 *'The Iron' (Improved multi-role combat vehicle "Iron" controlled by Donald Morden) Mission 4 *'Big John' (Giant machine doll converted by the Amadeus syndicate to carry zombie and mummy plagues) Mission 5 *'Sea Satan' (Submarine "Sea Satan" assisted by a destroyed Brave Guerrier) Final Mission *Cyborg Allen O'Neil (Robotic version of Allen; mini-boss) *'Amadeus' (Mad scientist who leads the Amadeus syndicate) ''Metal Slug 5 '''Mission 1' *Black Hound (Auto-piloted, Ptolemaic enhanced version of the Metal Slug; secret mini-boss) *'Metal Rear' (Ptolemaic Ultra-giant Metal Slug: Unit #04 "Metal Rear") Mission 2 *'Shooting Ray' (Ptolemaic Large-sized aerial aircraft carrier: Unit #03 F-502 "Shooting Ray"/Horten Ho 229) Mission 3 *'Wall Crawler' (Ptolemaic special unit: Unit #01 "Wall Crawler") Mission 4 *'Sandmarine' (Ptolemaic amphibious assault landing ship: Unit #02 "Sandmarine") Final Mission *Mammoth Tower (Ptolemaic tower with two robotic elephant heads controlled by two cultists; sub-boss) *'Evil Spirit Incarnate' (Giant scythe-wielding demon) ''Metal Slug 6 '''Mission 1' *'Bull Drill' (Giant Rebel drilling machine) Mission 2 *'Iron Sentinel' (Large rocket launching tank that slides the downhill controlled by Donald Morden) Mission 3 *'Brain Robot' (Invader robot controlled by a giant brain) Mission 4 *'Elder Centipede' (Giant worm found in the ocean) Final Mission *Invader Controller (Green robotic variant of the Flying Parasite that controls one of the main characters not chosen; mini-boss) *'Invader Queen' (Leader of the Invaders) ''Metal Slug 7 '''Mission 1' *Scrap Tower (Small tower made out of garbage protecting the entrance to the Rebel base; mini-boss) *'Worm Mecha' (Giant worm-like drill machine controlled by Donald Morden) Mission 2 *'Crablops' (Giant crab-cyclops robot) Mission 3 *[[Crablops|'Destroyed Crablops']] (The same robot from Mission 2 but this time its legs are separated from its head) Mission 4 *'Fall Mecha' (Giant gorilla-like robot that climbs the waterfall) Mission 5 *'The Union' (Vehicle that can separate in three different parts) Mission 6 *'Rebel Gigant' (Giant walker controlled by Allen O'Neil) Final Mission *Big Gate (Time portal that transports Future Rebel troops and weapons to the present; mini-boss) *'Kraken' (Giant octopus-like robot controlled by Donald Morden) ''Metal Slug Advance '''Mission 1' *'Formor' (Rebel version of the metal slug tanks, twice as big and has same weapons) Mission 2 *'Emain Macha' (Two tanks also called The Twins) Mission 3 *'Kaladgolg' (Basically the Tani Oh on a railway flatcar and not a giant tank) Mission 4 *'The Keesi III' (An improved version of The Keesi II from Metal Slug 2) Final Mission *Allen Jr. (Son of Allen O'Neil from the Rebel Army; optional mini-boss) *'Cabracan' (Powerful device that can make earthquakes) Metal Slug: 1st Mission Mission 0 (Emergency Mobilization) * Rebel VTOL (A hovering Rebel aircraft that fires with its Vulcans) Mission 3 (Battle in the City) * Rebel Train (A slowly, oncoming, weaponized train) Mission 6 (Penetration of the Front Base) * Macba (Lieutenant Colonel who fights with knives) Mission 10 (Night Flight) * Rebel Zeppelin (Large blimp with cannons everywhere) Mission 12 (Weapons Dump) * Electromagnetic Crane (Crane that dumps blocks of landfill on the player) Mission 14 (Weapons Port) * Weapons Port Boss (A cargo ship with cannons in the front and back) Mission 16 (Fierce Battle) * Facility Elevator (Similar to the Electromagnetic Crane, expect the blocks contain enemies and the conveyor belts are missing). * Macba * Rebel Truck (Armored Rebel vehicle that slowly inches to the player) * Hilde Garn (The commander of the PHANTOM Squad riding his personalized Slug) Metal Slug: 2nd Mission Mission 1 (The Front Line) * Big Bertha (Large cannon stationed on a Rebel train) Missions 8 and 10 (War-Torn City and Terrain Carrier) * Terrain Carrier (Land Battleship with two sets of cannons to destroy) Missions 14 and 15 (Reckless Reactor and Into the Fray) * Rebel Reactor (Large reactor with security on the sides and a Gatling gun in the middle) Mission 18 (Pursuit) * Hyakutaro (Prisoner who challenges the player to a fight; secret mini-boss) * Macba Mission 20 (The Enemy Below) * Rebel Submarine (Aquatic vehicle that fights in the bottom of the sea) Missions 23 and 24 (The Tundra King and The Ice Queen) * Tani Oh (Rebel tank that fires landmines and a laser) Mission 26 (Decoy Strategy) * Lt. Wired (Phantom Squad's second-in-command who dual-wields guns and tosses grenades) Mission 31 (The Fortress) * Macba Mission 32 (Ocean Depths) * Rebel Submarine (Aquatic vehicle fighting the Slug Sub) Mission 34 (The Stronghold) * Power Generators (Three contraptions that fight similar to the Rebel VTOL; mini-boss) Mission 35 (Menace Out of the Skies) * Rebel Airplane (Rebel aircraft fighting the Slug Flyer) Mission 37 (Lone Assault) * Macba (Found on a specific route in the trolley section; secret mini-boss) * Hilde Garn's Slug (A reconstructed boss without the titular owner) Mission 38 (Termination) * Rebel Rocket (Three phase fight with the main Rebel weapon; mini-boss) * Rocket UFO (Rocket's top fighting with homing missiles and a claw; main boss) * Kanan (Commander of the PHANTOM Squad and the construction of the Rebel Rocket. Uses his rifle as his last resort; final phase) Metal Slug Attack Mummy's * [[Pharaoh|'Pharaoh's Arc']] (A large chariot ridden by the Pharaoh and controlled by various mummies Ptolemaic Attack * Ptolemaios (Leader of the Ptolemaic Army who fights on a floating pillar) Sky King * Sky Jupiter King (Jupiter King modified for aerial combat which summons Jupiter King head pods and fires large missiles as its attacks) Try Line (TL) * Ball Slug (TL 1st) (A large, mechanical ball that bounces all over the place) * Great Mother (TL 2nd) (The matron of the Winged Invaders) * K-O3 Coupled Armored Vehicle (TL 3rd) (Three rebel transport vehicles connected to each other) * Land Blowfish (TL 4th) (An amphibious landing ship with many Ptolemaic tanks inside ready for deployment) * Cyclobster (TL 5th) (A fully evolved mutant jellyfish with sharp tentacles) * Slug Square (TL 6th) (A wide Slug with cannons and Gatling guns. Soldiers ride it on its roof) * Zoni Doloma (TL 7th) (A large mutant catfish that uses treasures to lure its human prey from the underground) * Quadro Jumper (TL 8th) (A highly mobile quadripedal mecha developed by Caroline which boasts great mobility and flexibility) * Fortmeranian (TL 9th) (A large-scale weapon created under Emma using parts of recycled weapons) * Giant Copter (TL 10th) (A helicopter connected over a large mechanical tank developed by Midori) * Flying Hermit (TL 11th) (Huge Hermit carrying a large airplane for aerial combat. It can now also bombard explosive eggs) * Et A Omnis (TL 12th) (A shapeshifting invader that can morph into different forms to attack the enemies) Task Force * Rock Mole (Task Force 1st) (A repurposed excavator used by the Ptolemaic Army as a weapon) * Elder Centipede (Task Force 2nd) (The same boss in Metal Slug 6 except it can thrive on land) * Runaway Brain Robot (Task Force 3rd) (A remodeled Brain Robot that becomes rampant and uses close range weaponry) * Master Kraken (Task Force 4th) (The Kraken modified by the present-day Rebel Army which fires its frontal cannon or summons its mechanical tentacle to attack the enemies) * D-GU (Task Force 5th) (An ancient idol figurine unearthed by Caroline that can cast powerful spells against its aggressors) Metal Slug Infinity *'Mars Tripod' (A three-legged machine created by the Martians which transports Mars People and fires energy beam from its eyes) Mobile Games Metal Slug Mobile Impact Mission *'Rocket Control Room' (A room with a heavily protected machine and a 80-second countdown) Universal Metal Slug Mission 1 *'Tetsuyuki' (Identical to the boss from Metal Slug but covered with plants) Mission 2 *'Tani Oh' (The same boss from Metal Slug) Mission 3 *'Hi-Do' (A purple blue version of the final boss from Metal Slug but with the number 5 instead of 6 on its door, and Donald Morden is not in it) Universal Metal Slug: Tank Conspiracy Mission 1 *'The Keesi II MK-2' (Boss from Metal Slug 2 slightly modified) Mission 2 *'Hozmi' (Boss from Metal Slug 2 with different colors) Mission 3 *'Unknown Alien' (Giant alien who made a nest in some place on Earth) Universal Metal Slug: Fierce Battle Mission 1 *'Hellfire' (Giant blue tank that fires rockets) Mission 2 *'Spiderbot' (Giant spider-like robot) Mission 3 *'Cyclops' (Giant four-legged robot with Vulcan arms) Mission 4 *This mission doesn't have a boss but has a red R-Shobu at the end. Final Mission *'Mega Laser Turret' (Laser turret of a Rebel airplane used for its defense) Universal Metal Slug: Triumph Mission 1 *'Mars Battle UFO' (Enhanced UFO driven by an elite martian) Mission 2 *'M-32 Water Carrier Plane' (Big carrier plane that uses its cargo to attack) Mission 3 *'Mecha Kaiju' (Giant dragon-like robot) Final Mission *'Alien Floating Structure' (Giant ancient structure with many hieroglyphs on it) Category:Bosses